dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Christian Camargo
Christian Camargo (born 7 July 1971) is an American actor, producer, writer, and director. In 2006, 2007, and 2011, he played Brian Moser '''aka The Ice Truck Killer, on the Showtime series ''DEXTER''. Appearances Season One * "Love American Style" * "Circle of Friends" * "Shrink Wrap" * "Father Knows Best" * "Seeing Red" * "Truth Be Told" * "Born Free" Season Two * "Waiting to Exhale" Season Six * "Just Let Go" * "Nebraska" Career '''Films His film credits include roles in Highway (2018); Romeo (2017 Short); Contra (2015 Short); Romeo and Juliet (2014); Days and Nights (2014); Europa Report (2013); Channeling (2013); The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 2 (2012); The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn - Part 1 (2011); Happy Tears (2009); The Hurt Locker (2008); Henry May Long (2008); National Treasure: Book of Secrets (2007); The Cry (2007); The Picture of Dorian Gray (2007); Find Love (2006); Welcome to California (2005); K-19: The Widowmaker (2002); Double Bang (2001); Lip Service (2001); Blow Debris (2000 Short); Picture This (1999); Story of a Bad Boy (1999); Harlem Aria (1999); and Plunkett & Macleane (1999). TV Movies His TV movies include No Apologies (2018); Clementine (2014); and Wormwood (2017 documentary). Television His TV credits include appearances on See; The City and the City (Mini-Series); Manhunt: Unabomber (Mini-Series); Penny Dreadful; House of Cards; Elementary; Haven; The Good Wife; The Mentalist; Medium; Numb3rs; Law & Order; Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip; Wanted; Ghost Whisperer; Karen Sisco; CSI: Crime Scene Investigation; Without a Trace; Boomtown; For the People; Presidio Med; Great Performances; and Guiding Light. Theatre After college, he performed in the 1996 Broadway production of David Hare's Skylight with Michael Gambon (Theater World Award). From there, Camargo went to England to join the inaugural company of Shakespeare's Globe Theatre on the Southbank. Camargo's New York theater work includes the Public Theater's Kit Marlowe, Steve Martin's Underpants at Classic Stage Company, and the title role of Theater For A New Audience's Coriolanus. In 2008, Camargo played opposite Dianne Wiest, John Lithgow and Katie Holmes in Arthur Miller's All My Sons on Broadway. In early 2009, he played the title role in the Theatre for a New Audience's production of Hamlet. He won an Obie and Drama League nomination for his performance. The show ran until 12 April 2009. Camargo portrayed Orlando in The Bridge Project's presentation of Shakespeare's As You Like It in Brooklyn, New York. In February 2010, he played Ariel in the company's rendition of Shakespeare's The Tempest. He portrayed Mercutio in the 2013 Broadway revival of Romeo and Juliet, directed by David Leveaux. Camargo portrayed the title character of the Theatre for a New Audience off-Broadway production of Pericles, directed by Trevor Nunn, from February to April 2016. In March and April of 2017, Camargo portrayed a mid-career Robert Evans in Simon McBurney's stage adaptation of The Kid Stays in the Picture, staged in London's Royal Court Theatre. Personal Life Camargo was born Christian Minnick in New York City. He is a 1992 graduate of Hobart College. He was the program director of WEOS, the college's public radio station. He is also a graduate of the Juilliard School, where he was a member of the Drama Division. In 2008, Camargo married British actress, Juliet Rylance. Trivia Camargo's grandfather, Ralph Camargo, was a Mexican-American actor who talked his daughters into changing their names to something Anglicized because he felt he had lost roles due to being Latino. Camargo decided to change his name back from Minnick because of pride in his Mexican-American heritage and a desire to bring back a name that he felt was connected to his profession. Gallery ChristianCamargo1.jpg Christian8.jpg christian-camargo2.png Christian5.jpg ChristianCamargo9.jpg ChristianCamargo8.jpg Christian Camargo777.jpg Christian Camargo999.jpg Jennifer Carpenter and Christian Camargo.jpg|Jennifer Carpenter and Christian Camargo Young Camargo.jpg Camargo with wife, Juliet Rylance.jpg|Christian Camargo with wife, Juliet Rylance Category:Actors Category:Real People Category:Indexter